


Late Night Road Head

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, F/M, OQ on Holidays Week, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The kids are asleep in the backseat, so road head? Why not?





	Late Night Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1057  
> Written for: OQ on Holidays 2018  
> Prompt: 91. The kids are asleep in the backseat, so road head? Why not?  
> Summary: The kids are asleep in the backseat, so road head? Why not?  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU where Robin didn't die.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself with this one. LOL! It amused me and I just HAD to give it a shot. Still amused that Regina apparently had no hang-ups with this revenge orgasm in the slightest, but Robin did ...initially.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all. If I missed something, lemme know…

"Regina, you can't be serious!"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

They're paused at a stop sign in the middle of nowhere at well past ten at night. The Storybrooke town line should be coming up within the next hour or two. She knows that he sometimes gets confused on the distances when driving, but is grateful that he likes to drive at all, given everything.

"Regina, our sons are in the backseat."

"Fast asleep. When Henry sleeps in a car, a bomb could go off in his lap and he'd never know it. And Roland's almost as bad."

"But--"

"If you can keep quiet, they won't know a thing." When his lips part to protest, she quickly adds in, "Don't forget that _you_ were the one who convinced me it would be all right to fool around a little when they were in the bed next to ours in that crappy Motel 6 last night."

"It wasn't crappy."

"Robin, I found a wonderful four star hotel with a suite we could have stayed it, but _NO!_ You just _had_ to have us drive further on until we were all beyond exhausted on our feet and all I could find was that shitty Motel 6."

Robin frowns then. She's sure he's remembering the fight that had started because of his stubbornness the night before. He sighs softly. "I just worry about the safety. You know I get restless when you put that wicked mouth of yours anywhere near my cock."

"Then just put the car in park and we'll do it right here. Less chance of an accident that way. Leave the engine running so the boys just keep sleeping. I can do this quickly, and you know it."

Robin bites his bottom lip, glancing around at the dark, isolated stretch of road they're on before his eyes move back to study the outlines of their sleeping sons. She can tell by the way his shoulders lower just a bit that he's starting to warm up to the idea, so she decides to go in for the kill.

"Come on, thief," she purrs, voice dropping half an octave, "you know you've been trying to get me out of my comfort zone. I'm willing to give it a shot." She nips at his earlobe. "The thrill of getting caught is going to make your orgasm so much better. It certainly did for me last night."

He swallows audibly, breath releasing on a shaky exhale as he moves to put the car in park. Her smile goes positively predatory as he removes his seatbelt. She strokes his cheek and kisses him slowly and deeply, helping him get more a little more in the mood before her hand glides down his chest to undo his fly. He's already hard when she eases into his boxers to wrap her fingers around his cock. His groan into their kiss sends a jolt of desire down her spine to pool, hot and wet, between her thighs, and she starts to second-guess the soundness of this brilliant idea of hers.

"Fuck, Regina," he mutters softly against her lips as she strokes firmly from root to tip, thumb gliding across the head.

"Shh," she replies with a chuckle. She knows exactly what to do to get him worked up quickly, especially once she eases back his foreskin. Within minutes, his kisses grow sloppy, hips moving to meet each stroke of her hand.

"Please."

She feels the movement of his lips more than actually hears the word, but it's the whimpered hiss at the end that is her validation that this was a good idea. "Keep quiet," she murmurs and kisses him again briefly before shifting down to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. Her tongue strokes the satiny smooth skin, taste buds bursting at the sour tang of precum. She sucks a little harder before taking more of him in, head bobbing in counterpoint to the movement of her hand.

"Gods, love." His voice actually breaks on the nickname.

She rewards him with a long scrape of her teeth along his shaft, making sure to hit the sensitive vein on the underside. His hips buck up sharply, sending the head of his cock to bump the back of her throat. She gags slightly and pulls back, rapidly blinking her eyes against surprised tears.

"Sorry, love." His hand strokes her hair gently, fingers scratching at her scalp.

She pulls back enough to clear her throat. "S'okay." Her hand grips him tighter, moves faster, working him up even more before she leans in again to alternately suck harder tease him with her tongue. His breath hitches within a moment and she smiles at the warning. Hand continuing to move quickly and firmly, she flicks the tip of her tongue across the slit, knowing it drives him insane when he's so close to coming.

"Fuck! I--" 

Robin doesn't even finish his sentence as his hips buck up again, cock practically throbbing in her hand as his cum fills her mouth. She moans and greedily swallows all he gives her, hand slowing and gentling to help him calm down. When he's spent and relaxing back into the seat with a low groan, Regina lovingly laves him clean and releases his cock with a soft pop.

"Mmm, that was better than I expected," she murmurs, sitting up, and feels his eyes on her as she licks her lips. When he kisses her, lazily plundering her mouth, she hums in concert with him. "I take it you liked it, too?"

"Gods, yes. I'm sorry I doubted you."

She just chuckles at that and gently zips his jeans again. "You okay to drive the rest of the way home, thief?"

"No?" he replies sheepishly.

Regina just rolls her eyes and reaches for her door. "Trade with me. I'll get us home while you recover."

They quickly get out and trade spots. Robin is just clicking his seatbelt when she takes the car out of park and continues on their way. The sound of the classic rock station, punctuated by Roland's soft snores, fills the car for several moments.

"Thank you, love," he finally says. "Once we get the boys in bed, I'm repaying the favor."

"I know. Just relax now, Robin, and let me drive."


End file.
